ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Laws of Gravity
"Laws of Gravity" 'is the second episode on the fifth season of ''Oz. Episode biography Miguel Alvarez invents a unique solution to his feud with Carmen Guerra; Bob Rebadow's grandson's leukemia worsens; Martin Montgomery tries to blackmail Ryan O'Reily, but his plan backfires; O'Reily's mother, Suzanne Fitzgerald, begins a community service term teaching music at Oz; a limping C.O. Dave Brass returns to work; The Governor creates a new position at Oz to act as a liason between the prison and the government; Peter Schibetta returns to Em City; the FBI has new evidence in the death of Vernon Schillinger's son implicating Chucky Pancamo; Tim McManus gives Omar White one more chance while also trying to help Kareem Said; Timmy Kirk tells Jim Burns to kill Jeremiah Cloutier before he is able to speak, but Jim Burns receives a vision from the reverend telling him to kill Timmy Kirk and Jaz Hoyt. Deceased *Jim Burns: Had his neck broken with a weight by Jaz Hoyt. Crime flashback *Charles "Chucky the Enforcer" Pancamo''': Convicted June 4, 1997. Murder in the second degree. Sentence: 35 years, up for parole in 15. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Betty Buckley as Suzanne Fitzgerald *Robert John Burke as Special Agent Pierce Taylor *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *Peter Criss as Martin Montgomery *Zeljko Ivanek as Governor James Devlin *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Luke Perry as Jeremiah Cloutier *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Michael Wright as Omar White *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon Busmalis *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Kristen Rohdes as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *David Zayas as Enrique Morales *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Casting *Dena Atlantic as Floria Mills *Jerome Preston Bates as Correctional Officer Travis Smith *Peter Benson as Reporter *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong *Sean Dugan as Timmy Kirk *Jay Edwards as Christian *Cyrus Farmer as Officer Adrian Johnson *Chris Gardner as Ahmad Lalar *Jay Harris as Commissioner Douglas *Peter James Kelsch as Jim Burns *Eddie Malavarca as Peter Schibetta *Ellen McElduff as Eleanor O'Connor *Seth Mier as Liam Meaney *John Palumbo as Don Zanghi *Blake Robbins as Correctional Officer Dave Brass *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Thomas G. Waites as Henry Stanton *Tessell Williams as Nurse Notes *Ellie O'Connor is Tim McManus' ex-wife. *Henry Stanton stabs Martin Montgomery, sending him to Benchley Memorial in critical care. *The FBI traces the murder of Hank Schillinger to Gaetano Cincetta, who squeals on Chucky Pancamo. *Tobias Beecher learns that Chris Keller is returning to Oz. *James Robson attempts to kill Chucky Pancamo, but the stab wound isn't fatal. *Jaz Hoyt snaps Jim Burns' neck when Jim Burns attempts to kill him. He is thrown in the hole and sees the vision of Jeremiah Cloutier. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes